


Forgotten Savior

by capricornkitty1975



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dimension Travel, Dog Cafe, Multi, Parallel Universes, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Smoking, Some Fluff, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, clubs, fight the bad guys in the end, kakanaru-centric, some slice of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: Hatake Kakashi wakes up remembering nothing but his name and vague memories of a blond haired, blue-eyed man.  As he struggles to make a new life, this blonde haunts his dreams.  Will he ever meet this blonde?  Will love blossom between them?  Or will the past he can't remember destroy everything?Standard disclaimers:  This is NON-CANON.  There will be yaoi.  I don't own Naruto nor the characters, but I do own the plot so no klepto please!





	1. Love is a Fur-Legged Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [Nashi_ossu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_ossu/gifts), [Riddle_of_the_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_of_the_sphinx/gifts), [Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/gifts).



Kakashi woke up and stretched.  Blinking contentedly in the dark, he rolled over, reaching for the blond man he was just with, but only finding his pillow.  Frowning at the cold cloth, he realized he had _that_ dream again.  The dream he always had…gorgeous blue eyes that held an ocean in them and blonde hair he wanted to run his fingers through.  What was most agonizing though was he could never remember the dream…just the man in it and the feeling of being so unbelievably happy.  Kakashi could not believe anyone could ever be that happy.  Grunting in frustration, he sat up.  He always felt so… _lonely_ …after that dream.  Sighing he got up and went to do his daily routine…or, at least what he _thought_ his daily routine was.

As the hot water washed over him, Kakashi tried again, for the millionth time, to remember whom he was…an early memory… _something…_ from beyond a year ago.  Moreover, for the millionth time, the first thing he could remember was waking up in this apartment.  A year ago.  He did not know where he was, what he did, who he was…not anything else really, besides his name was Hatake, Kakashi, and a blond-haired, blue-eyed god invaded his dreams and thoughts almost every night.  Closing his eyes and leaning his head on the shower wall, Kakashi let his memories drift back to the beginning of…whatever this was.  He had started to dub it “Life 2.”

_It was about a year ago, and there was a knock on the door.  Kakashi jolted up at the sound and realized in that instant that he had no idea where he was or whose bed he was in…his mind was empty save that his name was Hatake, Kakashi and there was a blond male he had just been dreaming of being ripped away from.  As the knock got more insistent, Kakashi jumped up, slipping on sweatpants that were laying on the floor by the bed.  Heading out he started to search for the door.  Upon finding it, Kakashi opened it to revel a rather tall and imposing looking redheaded man with dark amber eyes standing there in jeans and a tee shirt.  “Yea, I know you don’t know me.  You don’t know anyone.  Anyways, that’s to be expected and can’t be helped.  I’m Kurama.  And I’m here to help you out…for a little while at least.  So let me in and I’ll let you know what I can for the ten minutes I’m here.”_

_As Kakashi stumbled out of the way, still in shock, the redhead walked in with a grace unexpected of his rather tall and somewhat gangly nature.  Kakashi noticed that his ears were a bit pointed and sticking out of that bright red mane.  Sitting down at the kitchen table, this Kurama propped his feet up on the table.  Kakashi noted Kurama was wearing combat boots that he didn’t take off.  Frowning, Kakashi looked at the redhead.  “So, here’s the 411…your name is Hatake, Kakashi.  This is your apartment.  You own a very expensive and elite restaurant called Urietto.  You are also the head chef there.  If you look around here hard enough, you’ll find your banking information and all that good stuff.  Don’t go worrying about your past.  If something’s hidden, it’s sometimes for the best.  Gotta go.”  Jumping up, Kurama walked to the door.  As he opened it, Kakashi managed to get over his stupor._

_“Wait!”  Kakashi called out, standing.  As Kurama stopped, he glanced over his shoulder._

_“Who is the blond I keep thinking of?”  Kakashi asked._

_Kurama’s eyes widened a bit, but then narrowed.  “If something’s hidden, it’s sometimes for the best.”  Stepping out the door, it closed with a click.  As Kakashi sat down, he was more confused than when he woke up._

Coming out of his reverie, Kakashi shook his head and got out of the shower.  Drying off, he dressed in jeans and a vee-necked gray sweater.  Looking at himself in the mirror, he traced his finger over the scar covering his left eye in a vertical neat line.  He didn’t remember where he got the scar, nor why one of his eyes was almost black, but the other was red.  Frowning in aggravation at his lack of memory, he shrugged it off.  Finger coming his silver hair ( _he didn’t feel that old, nor did he look that old in his opinion)_ he left the bathroom, grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys.  He did not have to be at work until seven that evening, so he was going to check out the new café people were raving about.  It was a play on a famous phrase called “Love is a Fur-Legged Word” and it was a dog café.  He was excited to visit it, as he adored dogs.  He found that out early on from going to parks and being drawn to the dogs.  He always wanted to pet them.   It seemed dogs were drawn to him too, as they trotted up to him if unleashed or strained at their leashes in passing to get near him, much to some of their owners’ annoyance.  Kakashi relished these interactions with dogs since his apartment didn’t allow pets, so he couldn’t have a fish, a hamster or even a guinea pig, let alone a dog.

It was said the coffee and tea was amazing in this café and the treats were good, too.  Leaving his apartment Kakashi enjoyed the crisp autumn air.  Wrapping the scarf around his neck a bit more tightly, as the air was brisk, he walked about ten minutes until he found the small bank of buildings the café was supposed to be in.  Spying the sign on the door, Kakashi opened it and the delicious smell of a variety of teas and coffees hit his nostrils.  Taking in a deep breath, he smiled and walked in.  He could hear barking from his left.  Looking around, he saw that there was a cash register to his left in front of a small display of items for sale.  Beyond that was a door that led into a room that had dogs, people, and dog toys all in various states of play.  Straight ahead of him was a sectioned off room that had a few small tables and a counter.  There was a glass display dish with a variety of cookies in it.  He could see the coffee machines behind the glass dish.  This must be the café part.  Stepping into the café, he looked around.  There was a couple eating some cookies and drinking some tea, but no barista was in sight.  Sitting down at the counter, Kakashi waited patiently.  Turning around, he could see through the glass at the various types of dogs in the other room.  Some were playing, some were being petted, and some were asleep.

“I’m getting back out there.  Just had to grab some clean plates…”  Kakashi turned to the sound of the voice to his left.  Kakashi’s eyes widened as the barista stopped, staring at him and dropping the stack of clean plates the barista was holding.  Kakashi realized he was staring into those eyes that he dreamed of every night beneath that mop of beautiful blond hair.


	2. Must Love Dogs

“S…sorry.”  The blond man stated, nervously bending down to pick up the busted plates as a pink haired girl came out, shooing him away towards the customer as she bent down to clean the mess.  As the blond came over to stand behind the counter in front of him, Kakashi could not help but stare.  Those beautiful blue eyes, that thick, blond hair…even those odd whisker marks on his cheeks…they were there.  This was truly his dream man in the flesh.  Noticing the nametag, Kakashi cleared his throat.

“It’s quite alright, Naruto.”  Kakashi looked up from the nametag and smiled.  “I wasn’t quite sure how this café worked, so I thought I would start in here.”  He had to restrain himself from grabbing Naruto’s hand.  “So, what do I need to do?”

It seemed to him as if the blond was staring at him, but surely Kakashi was mistaken.  Kakashi was quite aware of his imperfections and surely wouldn’t measure up to the blond and what he would want in a man…if Naruto even wanted a man.  With Kakashi’s luck, he would have this psychic link and attraction to a completely straight man.  “Oh, uh, sure.  Well, this is the café; you can order some light food or drink from the menu,” Naruto hooked his thumb behind him at a chalkboard with items for sale on it.  “You have to eat and drink in here, we don’t want the pups stealing food and getting sick.”  Naruto grinned.  “We only let so many people go in at once to keep it from being too crowded and to make sure everyone gets time with some dogs.  It’s full in there now, but I can check and see if there are any spaces available next hour?”  Naruto asked, already looking down at a tablet and typing in some information.  “Yep, we have 2 slots available.  Would you like me to reserve one for you?  The price for an hour with the dogs is 5,579 yen.”  The blue eyes seemed to bore into Kakashi’s skull as Naruto looked up from the tablet.  Suddenly, Kakashi was very self-conscious of his eye and scar and was glad his bangs were covering it.

“Um, yes, I would like that.  Is there anything else I should know?”  Kakashi asked, noting that it would be forty-five minutes until his slot was open.

“Well…” Naruto said, leaning on one elbow that he propped on the counter.  “There is one thing…it isn’t a requirement, but it’s a really big help.  Most people don’t know it.”  Naruto said innocently and then stopped, waiting to see if Kakashi took the bait.

“Yes?”  Kakashi asked, reserved but hanging onto every word Naruto said.

“Well…”  Naruto looked around as if it was the biggest secret in the world he was about to share.  He crooked his finger for Kakashi to come closer.  Leaning in, Kakashi caught the scent of cologne that made his gut tingle.  Keeping his composure, he looked at Naruto.  In a whisper, Naruto confided, “You must love dogs.”

It took Kakashi a moment to realize he had been played.  When he did, he leaned back, crossing his arms and raising his right eyebrow.  “Really?  Thank you for the huge insight.”  Kakashi sniffed indignantly.

Naruto started laughing.  “Oh, come on….they are just dogs.  What is there to know that’s not obvious?  Don’t pull their tails, don’t bite them, and don’t put the dachshunds in hot dog costumes.  It’s really pretty simple.”  Naruto winked.  Kakashi couldn’t help but smile at Naruto’s infectious humor.  “If you find one you bond with, you can adopt them.”

Kakashi smiled.  “That would be nice, but unfortunately my apartment doesn’t allow pets.  I’ve taken to going to dog parks to play with other people’s dogs.”  A look passed Naruto’s face and Kakashi was confused.  It almost looked like anger.  Had he said something wrong?  As quickly as the look was there it was gone; so quickly that Kakashi doubted whether he had really seen anything.  “Um, well…” Kakashi cleared his throat, “could I have a latte please, soy milk?”

Naruto smiled.  “Sure, coming right up.”  Turning, he washed his hands and then started the machine.  As he concentrated on his work, Kakashi couldn’t help but stare at Naruto.  He appeared to be in his early twenties.  He could not believe his dream man was up close and personal with him.  As Kakashi watched Naruto, he realized that he had to find a way to see Naruto again.  He hadn’t felt this happy or this… _alive_ …ever.  As Naruto set the cup down, Kakashi pulled out his wallet as Naruto waved it off.  “On the house for you having to wait so long.”  Naruto winked.  As Kakashi looked down, picking up his cup, he saw the foam in the shape of a pug.  Smiling, his expression softened.  He had a soft spot for pugs.  What a serendipitous occurrence.

Looking up, he relaxed at the counter, watching Naruto work.  Some others had come in and were requesting items.  Kakashi had to be imagining it, but it seemed that Naruto kept glancing back at him.  After a bit, Naruto came back over.  “Want a refill?”

“No, thank you.  I believe it is close to time for me to go in with the dogs, and you said no food or drink in there.”

Naruto grinned.  “You were listening.”  He winked.  Looking up, he looked into the room with the dogs.  Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw a thin but muscular man with pitch-black hair stand and motion to Naruto.  Kakashi saw Naruto nod.  “Well, looks like you’ll be going in with me with this next bunch.  We switch out so each of us get play time with the pups.”  As Naruto took off his apron, hanging it up on a hook, he washed his hands again.  Kakashi noted that the jeans hung well on Naruto’s hips, and the dark blue tee-shirt accentuated those gorgeous eyes.  Going to the door, Naruto motioned for Kakashi to follow.

Kakashi took the last drink of his latte and did so.  As Naruto stood at the front of the growing group of people, Naruto set out the rules.  No food or drink, no pulling tails or ears, no biting, let the dog sniff you before you go over to pet the dog.  After making sure everyone took their shoes off (to protect tails) and put sanitizer on their hands, just in case, the group was let into the room.  Dogs barked and rushed up to people playing and such.  Kakashi looked around and saw this little pug just sitting in the corner.  He looked to be no more than eight weeks old.  As Kakashi walked over, the pug looked up at him.

Kakashi stopped, sitting down.  Gently he reached out to the pup, who sniffed his hand then immediately trotted over and jumped in Kakashi’s lap.  Crawling up Kakashi’s chest, he started yipping and licking Kakashi all over his face.  “Well, I guess this pup has taken a liking to you.”  Naruto said, coming over and crouching down by Kakashi.  Smiling, Naruto scratched under the pug’s chin.

“It appears so.”  Kakashi chuckled.  “What’s his name?”

“Pakkun.”  Naruto said, an odd look on his face.  “He’s about nine weeks old.  Still a pup.”

Kakashi smiled and kept petting the pug as Naruto went about the room making sure everyone was okay.  Somehow, though, it seemed that Naruto gravitated towards Kakashi.  Kakashi didn’t mind at all.  At the end of the hour, Kakashi laid Pakkun in a little bed, as the pup had tired himself out playing with Kakashi.  Standing and dusting himself off, Kakashi noticed that the others had left and Naruto was at the door.  “Oh, I’m so sorry I am tardy.  I can pay extra if that is needed.”  He bowed to Naruto.

“Huh?  Oh, no…you are fine.  It’s the last group of the day.  We always close early on Saturdays.”  Naruto said.  Kakashi grabbed his shoes and started to put them on.  Standing he smiled and pulled out his wallet, handing Naruto 5,600 yen.  As Naruto made change, Kakashi noted his face was a bit red.  Looking up as he handed the change to Kakashi, Naruto bit his bottom lip.  As Kakashi felt flames shoot through his thighs at that lip bite, Naruto blushed.  “Uh, w…would you like to go to a bar with me and my friends later tonight?”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.  _Could I be this lucky…is he asking me out on a date?_

“I…I mean, I…it’s a bar…not a gay bar or nothing.  Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but I mean, I don’t know if you’re gay or straight, so I mean, it’s not a date really, just us hanging out…I mean, if you are gay or bi, I mean, I’m gay too, but that’s not really what, I just…you seem cool so I thought it’d be nice to hang out with you.”  Naruto’s face was flaming red by now and he was looking away at the dog room.

Kakashi smiled gently.  “Naruto, I am gay.  I would love to go out with you and your friends, but I have to work until about midnight tonight.”

Naruto jerked his eyes back to Kakashi and smiled, hope filling his face.  “That’s okay…if you’re up for it, you can meet us after?  If…if you’re not too tired, that is.”  Naruto added quickly.

Kakashi grinned.  Thinking for a moment, the silver haired man held up a finger.  “Make you a deal.  You and your friends come and eat at where I work, on the house, and then I will go out with you afterwards.  I’m a chef at Urietto.”

Naruto’s jaw dropped.  That was an expensive restaurant.  “Uh…oh…okay.  But, uh…the club that we go to isn’t that fancy.”

Kakashi shrugged.  “Come to eat dressed ready to go to the club.  No one is going to throw you out.”

Naruto shrugged.  “Uh, okay.  Deal.”  Smiling he let Kakashi out of the café.  “See you tonight.  What time do we need to come?”

Kakashi stopped.  “We close at eleven, so come about nine-thirty?”

“You got it.  It’ll be me, Sakura, and Sasuke.”  Naruto had a big grin on his face.

As Naruto started to close the door, Kakashi called after him.  “What’s your last name so I can make a reservation?”

“Uzumaki.”  And with that, the sun went back inside, leaving Kakashi out in the cold gray afternoon.


	3. Appetizer

Naruto shut the door, a goofy smile on his face.  As the rosette came out, taking off her apron, she looked at Naruto.  “Is he okay?  Is he still our Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura asked worriedly.

Naruto looked at her, the goofy smile still on his face.  “He’s gay.”  Sakura’s worried look on her face drug the smile from his.  “What’s wrong?  Why is that bad?”  The worry bubbled up in Naruto.

“No, it’s not bad, Naruto.  We know you love him…but…Kakashi never gave off a gay vibe.  Reading all that porn Lord Jiraiya wrote?  He came off as very, very straight.”  Sakura bit her bottom lip worriedly as Sasuke walked out of the back.  “Did this travel affect him?”  She rubbed her hands together, looking over at Sasuke.

“Stop worrying the dobe, Sakura.  Kakashi’s probably bi.  He may have been reading that porn, but it’s obvious Kakashi loves the dobe.  They were both in deep denial in Konoha.”  Sasuke said, pulling out the money and dividing the weekly wages between the three.  Slipping his share into his wallet, Sasuke looked up as Sakura gasped, recognition crossing her face.

“Of course!  He never felt free to love Naruto, seeing as Kakashi always considered himself cursed, Naruto was his student and the whole Minato thing…but now, he doesn’t remember that and is able to just be attracted to Naruto.  Of course!”  Sakura smiled, pulling her hair out of the ponytail she had it up in.

Naruto’s eyes got dark.  “That reminds me…Why the fuck did you put him in an apartment with no dogs?”  Naruto fumed, looking at the kitchen doorway.

“You gave me twelve minutes to make the drop.”  Kurama replied dryly.  “I had to get food, money, shelter and a job, as well as get him out of the battle.  Give me a break.  I may be a demon, but I’m not a god…even I have limits.”  Stepping out, he leaned against the wall.  “I noticed you didn’t include me in your group plans tonight.  I’m hurt.”  Pulling out a cigarette, the demon lit it, puffing some smoke out.

“You shouldn’t smoke.”  Sakura said petulantly as Kurama blew smoke at her.

 “I didn’t want you to make him miserable!  I wanted to save his life, not condemn him to loneliness!  He loves dogs; everyone knows that… _you_ know that.  He can summon them for Kami’s sake!  He was already lonely in our universe!  Damnit, Rin and Obito…what the hell Kurama?”  Naruto’s happiness was forgotten.

Kurama mock bowed.  “Forgive me Your Highness.  Slipped my mind while I was TRAVELING DIMENSIONS AND SAVING YOUR UNREQUITED LOVER’S ASS!”  Kurama growled, standing, eyes bright with anger.  “You know, I can only do so damn much, even if I am a demon.  And being in this punyass weak human form diminishes some of my power.  But, this dimension doesn’t have bijou, so I had to take another form.  You are really lucky I’m still sealed to you or I would kick your scrawny ass right now.”

“Oh really?  Be happy I can’t do my jutsu or I would Rasengan your ass into the next dimension!”  Naruto seethed, his blue eyes dark, hands on his hips.

Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes, sitting up on a stool.  Sakura crawled up next to him, looking sideways at him.  Sasuke grabbed her hand.  Blushing, Sakura looked away as Sasuke held her hand.  During all the battles with Madara and Obito, Sasuke finally had to admit that Sakura had matured, mastering the medic nin as well as being very strong.  As Team 7 worked together, Sasuke’s feelings grew for Sakura.  He had always just saw her as an annoying fan girl.  However, being in such close contact with her in such intense situations, Sasuke’s feelings started to change and grow.  He had never told her about them, and still hadn’t…there was another issue at hand.  Personal feelings had to be set aside for now.

Naruto had never stopped trying to find Kakashi after the threat of that horrible jutsu was done.  Sasuke knew it was because Naruto was in love with their former sensei, even if Naruto wouldn’t admit it to anyone but himself, and even then, probably only in drunken moments or on the cliff of sleep.  Naruto was going about his business, trying to be oblivious to Hinata’s obvious crushing.  When Sasuke confronted Naruto about it, Naruto denied everything…but Naruto never had a good poker face and the look on his face confirmed what Sasuke had thought before.  When Naruto finally narrowed down the dimension Kakashi had been left in…Earth 75 they called it…and asked for Team 7 to go and help retrieve Kakashi, Sauske had to agree, as did Sakura.    

Something happened when Kurama traveled to Earth 75 with them though…Kurama had to take a human form, as this Earth didn’t have jinchurriki.  Sasuke didn’t really understand how it worked, but Kurama was still somehow bound to Naruto, but not inside Naruto.  Hence, the redheaded human fighting with Naruto right now.  Their fighting was nothing new; Kurama and Naruto’s fights were commonplace.  It was almost as if they were brothers…

“So, Dobe, you gonna stay here and fight Kurama, or go get ready for your date?”  Sasuke asked bored, hopping off the stool and going about finishing the closing chores.  Naruto’s eyes got huge when he realized that what Sasuke said was right…it was his first date…with Kakashi!  Mumbling an “excuse me” he rushed up the stairs to his apartment over the shop.  Jumping in the shower, he tried to quell his nerves.  Sasuke just shook his head and climbed the stairs.  The four of them shared the apartment, since they weren’t expecting to stay too long, but long enough to get Kakashi and then wait for the window to travel back through the dimension.

“When’s the window again?”  Sasuke asked.

“About six months.”  Kurama responded as he yawned.  Slipping into his bedroom Kurama called after himself.  “Enjoy your dinner.  Take video of how Naruto acts all stupid.”

“Of course.”  Sasuke murmured, smirking as he stripped off his work clothes.

()()()

“Okay, so, act cool.”  Naruto said for the third time.  Deciding on black jeans and black boots, his white tee shirt hung on his frame enticingly.  Team 7 still sparred each morning to keep their skills up, which allowed them to stay in shape as well.  Walking up to _Urietto_ , he looked back at Sasuke, adorned in jeans and a black tee shirt, and Sakura, in a cream strapless dress that stopped above the knee.  “Ready?” Naruto asked.

Sakura raised her eyebrow.  “Ready to eat?  Of course.”  She smiled as Naruto blushed.  As the three walked in, there were at least a dozen people sitting and waiting for admittance.  Naruto felt underdressed as he saw the formal attire of the other guests. 

As the maître d looked at them skeptically, he asked politely, “Name?”

“Uh…Uzumaki, Naruto plus two.”  Naruto gulped.  Immediately the maître d’s attitude changed.

“Of course, Mr. Uzumaki.  This way, please.”  Stepping through the crowd with polite “excuse me’s” whispered, the maître d took them through a gorgeous dining room.  The colors were simple but elegant blacks, silvers, and accents of red.  Leading them to a small booth in a niche, he motioned to the table covered in a tablecloth, which was satin, and a variety of colored roses adorned the table in a crystal vase in the center; small candles lighting the table.  As the maître d helped Naruto to his seat first, Sasuke pulled out Sakura’s chair.  As she blushed, she sat down with a mumbled “thank you” as Sasuke shrugged.  Sitting down, the three looked for a menu.

“I do apologize, but there is no menu.  The chef will be preparing your meals for you now that you are here.  Any allergies?”  The maître d motioned to a young woman, who brought over a bottle of champagne, pouring glasses for the three.  After the three confirmed that they had none, besides Sasuke having a peanut allergy, the maître d scurried off to the kitchen.

“Damn, Naruto…you have him dick whipped.”  Sasuke mentioned as an exquisite array of sushi was sat down in front of them to start their meal.  Blushing deeply, Naruto dug into the exquisite sushi.  As they drank the champagne and nibbled on the sushi, salads were brought as well.  By the time they had finished with the salad, a plate was set in front of each with a small portion of beef, chicken, pork, lamb and veal, along with a delicious side dish that Naruto could not quite place.  After finishing, the three felt as if their stomachs would burst, but the maître d appeared.  “Chocolate, apricot, blueberry tortes, with a side of squid ice cream.  Enjoy.”  Leaving, the three tried some of each…Naruto liking the apricot, Sasuke the blueberry, and Sakura the chocolate best.  Suddenly, the curtain was opened and Kakashi stood there, black pants, black silk long sleeved shirt.  Bowing, he looked at the three.

“Is everything to your liking?”  Kakashi asked, looking around at the three, his gaze lingering on Naruto’s blue eyes.  With appreciative nods, Kakashi bowed again and smiled.  “Very good.  Please, relax here if you would like, or go on to the club and I can catch up with you all.”  Bowing again, he left.  Naruto looked around at them.

“We should probably wait for him…he did this for us.” Naruto offered as Sakura hid a smile.  Nodding, the three relaxed, happily reveling in the beautiful decorations as they sipped on water while Sasuke had a sake.

After a bit, the curtain moved back again and Kakashi appeared.  “Ah, you waited.”  Smiling, he looked at them.  “Ready to go?”  Nodding, the three got up and headed out, following the silver haired man.

“I can’t believe how…normal…Kakashi-sensei looks without his mask.”  Sakura whispered to Sasuke, who just hmphed in response.  As Naruto walked next to Kakashi, he kept eyeing the man out of the corner of his eye.

“Which club?”  Kakashi asked, looking over at Naruto. 

“Ancient Sins.”  Naruto said.  “Ever been there?”  Kakashi shook his head no.  “They have great music.  And it’s always pumpin’ on Saturdays.”  Naruto grinned.  “The drinks are good too.  They have this drink, Fox’s Fury…it’s awesome.  We’ll get you one to try.”  Naruto offered as Kakashi smiled.

“What’s in it?”  Kakashi asked as their arms bumped each other, sending fire up both men’s arms.

“U...uh, um, some cinnamon and a bunch of other stuff.”  Naruto stuttered, flushing red.

“I do like cinnamon.  Not a huge fan of very sweet things.  I like a bit of tart or spice.  You?”  Kakashi asked, looking over at the blond.

“I like sweet stuff.  Dango, that stuff.  But that almond stuff you made…it was _awesome_.”  Naruto grinned.  “I could eat that every day.”  Patting his stomach, he saw Kakashi grin.

“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed my cooking.”  Kakashi mentioned.

“So…why the name _Urietto_?  Isn’t that French or something?”  Naruto asked.

“Indeed it is.  It’s our way of saying what the French call an oubliette.”  Kakashi remarked, seeing the lights of Ancient Sins in the foreground.

“What’s an oubliette?”  Naruto asked.

“Honestly, a dungeon with only one way in.  It’s a place where they dumped someone to forget about them.”  Kakashi noticed Naruto’s face darken.  “Did I say something wrong?”

“No!  No, no…sorry, I just remembered something.”  Naruto hurried on.  He was sooo going to kick Kurama’s ass later.  Frowning, Naruto reached the door, pulling out money and paying the cover fee for himself and Kakashi.

Smiling at Naruto’s thoughtfulness, Kakashi bowed his head slightly.  “Thank you.”

Looking at Kakashi, Naruto’s anger melted away.  He could not believe he finally found Kakashi.  When he thought he had lost him forever, Naruto had spiraled into a depression.  He could finally admit he loved Kakashi, now that he didn’t have to face his former sensei.  Naruto knew he would eventually go retrieve Kakashi; they just had to find him.  Naruto also knew that amnesia was likely, and it saddened him to think Kakashi would not remember him or anyone.  However, Naruto wanted Kakashi alive, even if it killed Naruto in Kakashi’s memory.  To think it would open up the possibility of a relationship had never crossed Naruto’s mind.  To know Kakashi was at least attracted to him blew Naruto’s mind actually.  Kurama had saved Kakashi from that jutsu that backfired, and Naruto was grateful to Kurama for doing that…but still, Naruto didn’t appreciate Kurama’s humor.  Kurama’s ass was definitely getting kicked later.

Walking in, music blaring, Naruto moved to a booth that was unoccupied, knowing that Sasuke and Sakura would follow.  The trio came here often, sometimes with Kurama, but the demon didn’t like all the people.  Sliding in first, Naruto scooted over, Kakashi slid in after Naruto, their thighs touching slightly.  As heat shot through Naruto, Sasuke let Sakura slide in on the opposite side so she was between Naruto and Sasuke as he himself then he slid in.  As the waitress took their drink orders, Sasuke started a tab.  As the shots came, Kakashi looked at Naruto with an eyebrow raised.

“Appetizer.”  Naruto grinned, grabbing a glass.  As the four clinked glasses and took the shot, Naruto shivered pleasantly, the tequila swimming through him on top of the champagne.  As the waitress brought back the red liquid filled glass, sitting it in front of Kakashi, Naruto had a tequila sunrise, as Sakura and Sasuke both had blue colored drinks.  As the music started, the four’s attention were drawn to the band.  The stage was a little to the left of the booth, so Naruto had his back to Kakashi.  Before he knew it, he found himself leaning back against Kakashi.  Stiffening, he started to move until he heard that baritone in his ear, “It’s okay, you can lean on me if you’d like.”  The smell of cinnamon wafted off Kakashi’s breath.  As the goosebumps rose on his arms, Naruto could not help but be excited about what the night would hold…


	4. The Warning

The music was pumping, but not nearly as loud as the blood in Naruto’s ears.  As Naruto settled in, leaning against Kakashi’s chest, he could feel the steady beating of the silverette’s heart.  Naruto felt himself calming down and relaxing in relation to the beating of the heart.  “Don’t fall asleep.” The baritone slid down Naruto’s spine as the hot breath wafted over his ear.  Shivering, Naruto nodded.

Kakashi himself could not believe his luck.  He had found the man he had been dreaming of.  Was he psychic?  Was this some serendipitous coincidence?  Or had he known him prior to a year ago when his memories deserted him?  Kakashi wasn’t sure.  He wanted to ask Naruto, but he was concerned…what if he did not know Naruto and he was psychic and such?  That might scare Naruto off.  Of course, Kakashi would have to address it later with Naruto…if there was a later, but bringing it up too early could scare Naruto off, which Kakashi didn’t want to do.

Listening to the band, the evening wore on.  Looking around, Kakashi noticed it seemed that Sasuke and Sakura were a couple, as they got up and started dancing rather…familiarly with each other after a couple more drinks.  “Would you like to dance?”  Naruto asked suddenly, looking up at Kakashi as he laid his head against Kakashi’s shoulder, his face flushed, his eyes dark.

Swallowing at the delectableness coming from those words, Kakashi nodded mutely.  The two men slid out of the booth and headed for the dance floor.  Kakashi had never been much a dancer, it seemed, as he couldn’t really keep a beat.  Naruto didn’t seem to notice.  As Kakashi looked around, he noticed that it didn’t seem that _anyone_ could keep a beat as people just moved around.  Giving up, Kakashi just started trying to move with Naruto.  When the music slowed, Naruto moved up, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously.  Kakashi looked down on the blond looking up through lashes.  Slipping his arm around Naruto’s waist, he pulled Naruto to him.  Moving in time to the beat, the world seemed to melt away as Naruto leaned into Kakashi.

Naruto leaned his head against Kakashi’s chest, breathing in the cinnamon smell from Kakashi’s breath.  As his eyes slid closed, he felt Kakashi’s arms bring him in closer.  Feeling wonderful, Naruto lost himself in the music.  When the slow song ended, Naruto looked up, seeing Kakashi looking down on him as if he was the most scrumptious item in the world.  As the band started up another fast song, Naruto led Kakashi back to the booth.  Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere to be seen.  Shrugging, Naruto slid back in the booth and Kakashi followed.  Leaning against Kakashi again, Naruto went back to enjoying the band.

An hour later, after neither of his friends had come back, Naruto started to get worried.  Looking at his phone, he saw it was dead.  Kakashi noticed the change in Naruto’s demeanor.  Having noted the departure of the other two and their lack of a reappearance, Kakashi quickly put two and two together.  “Let’s look through the club…if we don’t find them here, I’ll walk you home.”  Kakashi offered.  Looking up gratefully, Naruto nodded.  Grabbing his phone, he got out after Kakashi and they went about searching the club.  After determining that Sasuke and Sakura were not in the club anymore, they headed out.

Walking out in the night air, Kakashi looked over.  “I’m sure they are okay.  Perhaps they just got tired?”

Naruto shrugged.  “Maybe, but usually Sakura at least would tell me before leaving.”  Naruto bit his bottom lip worriedly.  Walking quickly, they passed Urietto and kept towards the café.  Walking up, the building was dark.  Foreboding bubbling up in Naruto’s stomach as he unlocked the door and headed upstairs.  Following quietly, Kakashi hoped things were okay.  As Naruto unlocked the door to the apartment, it became quite apparent rather quickly that Sasuke and Sakura were _completely_ fine, if the sounds from the bedroom could indicate anything.  As Naruto rolled his eyes, anger appearing as his fear dissipated, Kakashi quietly cleared his throat. 

“Well, since they are okay, I will be leaving.”  He blushed slightly at the sounds coming out of the room.  Looking uncomfortable himself, Naruto followed Kakashi out, closing the door behind him.

“Kakashi….thanks for the dinner.  I had fun.”  Naruto slid his eyes to the side.

“Me too, Naruto.  I’d like to do it again.”  Kakashi whispered, staring at the top of Naruto’s head.

“Really?”  Naruto’s face broke out in a big grin as he looked up at the slightly taller man.

“Really.”  Kakashi smiled back.  Seeing the promise in that smile and response, Kakashi leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on Naruto’s plump lips.  As electricity shot through the two men, Kakashi pulled back and winked, heading off as Naruto released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  Smiling like an idiot, Naruto went back into the apartment, going quickly to his room.  Sliding under the covers, Naruto plugged his phone in to charge and put headphones on, putting on some music to drown out the noises coming from the other room.  As he drifted off to sleep, his lips still tingled from that kiss…

()()()

Coming out the next morning, Naruto popped a pod in the machine, slipping the cup under the spout and waited for the coffee to brew.  As the wonderful smell wafted through the kitchen, Naruto turned on his phone.  As it booted up, Naruto grabbed his coffee, putting an ample amount of cream and sugar in it.  As he took his first sip, his phone started dinging, alerting him to all the emails, text messages, and everything he had missed after his phone died.  Looking through his text messages, he sighed.  Sakura had texted him when they left…she didn’t know that his phone was dead.  Finishing his coffee, Naruto went, showered, and got dressed, going to open the café.  He had opening today.  Going about his business, he set out some cookies and muffins for the patrons that would come, hungry for food and pets. 

Heading into the kennels, he saw the Kurama was just bringing some of the pups in from a walk.  “Thanks.”  Nodding, Kurama unleased them and leashed up the other half.  As Naruto went about getting the breakfast for all the dogs, he hummed, remembering last night.  Smiling he went about taking care of the pups.  Giving some food to the pug, he petted him.  “Sorry, Pakkun.  We didn’t know it would affect you like this.”  As the pug looked up, it almost looked like the pug shrugged.

When they decided that they were going to find Kakashi, Naruto thought it would be best to bring Pakkun, as he was closest to Kakashi.  What Naruto didn’t know…what he _couldn’t_ know, was that it affected Pakkun’s aging, regressing him to a pup and Pakkun couldn’t talk.  It didn’t make sense; it was just something to do with Earth 75’s properties.

Going about opening the café, Naruto went about his day.  His thoughts often reverted to Kakashi.  To say it was hard to concentrate was an understatement.  Every time the door chimed, Naruto looked up, hoping it was Kakashi.  In addition, every time someone came in, it was never the tall, handsome man with silver hair.

Sasuke and Sakura came to take over around noon.  Both looked way too happy, even though Sasuke frowned…it was a happy frown.  After Sasuke walked out, Naruto just looked at Sakura who blushed but grinned big.  Saying nothing, Naruto just hugged her.  “Finally!” he whispered, winking and walking out.  Going up to his apartment, Naruto laid back down.  Now that he knew where Kakashi was, Naruto was a bit calmer.  He wanted to go to the restaurant, but he didn’t want to seem desperate, so he just picked up the game controller and started playing the latest Mortal Kombat.

()()()

Kakashi didn’t know how long he was supposed to wait until he could contact Naruto.  He didn’t want to seem too desperate, so he figured he had better just stay away the next day.  Going about his business, he bought some groceries and created a menu for the next week.  Going into the restaurant, he started preparing for the evening.  Cooking always put him at ease.  At the end of the night, he decided he would go see Naruto the next day at the café, if he was there.  At the end of the night, he went to his apartment, washed up, and slipped under the sheets, drifting off to blond hair.  The dream was different this time, though, as he had held his dream man finally.  Smiling, Kakashi drifted off.

()()()

Naruto tried not to jump over the counter the next day when he saw the shock of silver hair come into the café.  “Play it cool,” he muttered to himself, finishing the coffee for the customer.  As Kakashi came in and sat at the counter, Naruto came over and smiled.  “Hey.” he said, trying not to grin like an idiot.

“Hello.”  Kakashi restrained himself from jumping over the counter and kissing those plump lips of his dreams again.  He had loved the taste of them and wanted more.

“What can I get you?” Naruto asked, smiling brightly.

 _You._   “A tea?” Kakashi asked.

“Coming right up.”  Winking at Kakashi, Naruto almost skipped to make the tea.  Kakashi turned around while waiting to look in on the pups.  Seeing that familiar pug by himself, Kakashi got up.  “What’s wrong with the pug?  Why is he by himself?”  Worry tinged Kakashi’s voice.

Naruto hid his smile.  “Just not that social.  If you want, you can go in and I can bring you the tea.  You can have tea in there, just not snacks.”  Kakashi looked up.  Smiling, he nodded and headed in, taking his shoes off before going in.  Going to the room, he petted some of the dogs as he made a beeline to the pug.  As the pug looked up and wagged his tail, Kakashi knelt down and petted the pug.  As the pug livened up, Kakashi sat down, the pug crawling in his lap.  As Kakashi played with Pakkun.  Naruto could not help but smile as he brought the tea in and sat it down.  Kakashi looked up and nodded his thanks as the pug kept licking Kakashi.  Naruto left Kakashi alone with Pakkun, as he knew Pakkun missed Kakashi greatly.

After an hour or so, Kakashi put the sleeping pug in a bed and stood, stretching.  Looking around, he saw the blond in the café.  Heading out, he sanitized his hands and went back into the café.  Leaning over the counter, he cleared his throat.  Naruto looked up.  “Could I take you out to dinner tomorrow?”  Kakashi asked, willing his blush not to reappear.

Blushing, Naruto grinned big.  “Sounds great!”

Smiling, Kakashi bowed.  “I’ll see you tomorrow…8 p.m.?”

Nodding, Naruto smiled back.  “Sounds great.”  As Kakashi went out to the cash register and paid Sakura for his tea and visiting time with Pakkun, Sakura smiled.

“Have a good day.”  She chirped as he left.  Smiling at Sasuke, she blushed and looked down as the ravenette gave a vague smile at her. 

Grinning, Naruto went about his day, happy.

()()()

Kakashi looked at himself in the mirror.  Assessing his appearance again, he deemed himself worthy to go pick up Naruto.  As he stepped out of the apartment, he saw red hair and stopped.

“You?”  Kakashi hadn’t expected to see that face again for a while.  “What are you doing here?”

Kurama walked up to him.  “Remember…sometimes what is hidden is hidden for a reason.  Perhaps you should stay away from the blond.”  He said as Kakashi looked up indignantly.

“Why should I do that?  Naruto has been haunting me for over a year.  I finally find him, and finally feel complete!  Why would I want to stay away from him?”  Kakashi asked, despair tugging at him.

“Bad things happen around you.  You may not remember them, but they do.  You always used to say you were cursed.  Do you want to curse the blond?”  As Kurama seemed to almost just up and disappear, Kakashi frowned.  _He was cursed?  Was he cursed?  The redhead had helped him before; perhaps he was helping now…_ The thoughts and warnings flew through his head.  However, if the redhead was helping, why did the words he said pierce Kakashi’s soul with pain?


	5. The Eyes Have It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay guys. My new business picked up A LOT, which is great, but also time consuming. Add to that a week long family vacation and softball games for both my girls, and well...my writing time has gotten cut down significantly. I hope to be back on a regular schedule of an update at least 1 time every two weeks, but we'll see...no promises. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Hesitating, Kakashi blew out a breath.  It was eight o’clock, and he was standing outside the door, his hand paused before knocking.  _What if the red head was right?_ Biting his lip, Kakashi put his hand down.  _What if I am cursing the blond?_ Standing there, staring at the closed door, Kakashi searched his empty memory banks for anything to jar his memory about the blond, a curse, or anything.  As the seconds clicked by, nothing came to mind.  Letting out a shaky breath, Kakashi decided that he just could not take a chance of cursing Naruto.  As he started to turn, he heard the door open behind him.

“Oh, hi!  I thought I heard something out in the hallway.  Naruto’s almost ready, come on in.”  Smiling, the pink haired girl opened the door, motioning Kakashi in.  Sighing, Kakashi stepped in, bowing politely at Sakura.  As Naruto came out, the black jeans hugging his hips, the white sweater accentuating the tanned skin and bright blue eyes, Kakashi swore he had to be cursed.  How could he say goodbye to this amazing man?

“Hi!”  Naruto said, smiling and stepping over to the older male.

“Hi.”  Kakashi couldn’t believe how gorgeous Naruto was.  How he got more gorgeous each day.

“So, where ya wanna go?”  Naruto asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously, the blush creeping up his neck to Naruto’s ears.

“I.  Well…I actually came by to tell you that … something came up.  I…can’t go out tonight.  I’m sorry, Naruto.”  Kakashi’s heart felt like it was breaking, but he knew it had to be for the best.  The red head wouldn’t steer him wrong.

 “Oh…well, okay.”  Naruto kept his face from falling.  “I understand.  Maybe tomorrow?”  Naruto’s eyes were full of hope.

“I…well, I can’t Naruto.  I like you, I really do, but I don’t think I can go out with you anymore.”  Letting out a breath, Kakashi realized that when he told Naruto what he was about to say, Naruto would either listen to him or think he was insane…however, way, Naruto would be safe...away from Kakashi.  “I am sorry, but it is in your best interest to stay away from me.  I’m cursed.”  Bowing, Kakashi turned and tried to leave.  He didn’t notice Sakura slinking towards a back room, nor the rosette grabbing Sasuke and jerking him out of the hallway.  As he opened the door, Naruto leapt in front of him, hands on hips, eyes flashing.

“What do you mean you are cursed?”  Naruto’s eyes blazed.

Kakashi took a step back.  “Well, um, I don’t know.  However, the red headed fellow told me I was.  He was also the one who was the first person I interacted with when I was first woke up here with no memory of anything.  He was very helpful.  I don’t see why he wouldn’t be helpful now.  If I am cursed, I do not want to curse you.  I like you, very much, and wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Naruto let out a sigh.  “Kakashi, we need to talk.  Please.”  Leading Kakashi over to the sofa, Naruto sat down, patting the cushion beside him.  Hesitantly, Kakashi sat down next to Naruto.  “Kakashi…I’m the reason you are here…and I’m the reason you don’t remember anything.”  Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  “We were in battle…a jutsu went wrong, and…well…you were about to die.  I…I couldn’t stand that, Kakashi-sensei…I mean…you were my sensei…but you became so much more.  I… love you, and even if you don’t love me, I couldn’t imagine you being dead.”  Naruto was playing with a string on the couch.  “Why Kurama told you about being cursed…I don’t know.  But…”

It felt like a wave knocked Kakashi off his feet.  _Kakashi….sensei?_   Kakashi remembered the battle.  He remembered the pain of losing those close to him.  He remembered the pain of facing Zabuza and Haku…again…and having to be the one to free them from this earthly plain…again.  He remembered Obito.  Swallowing thickly, Kakashi looked up at Naruto.  His student, his mentor’s son, the savior of the village, and the only one his heart had beat for in such a long time…Kakashi looked up at Naruto, interrupting him.  ”Naruto…he’s right.”

Naruto looked up and knew, looking into those eyes that Kakashi remembered.  Gone were the innocent and carefree eyes that Naruto saw yesterday.  Instead, there were turbulent, pain filled eyes holding the deaths of so many close to him in those orbs.   _What made him remember?_

“Kakashi-sensei…you remember?”  Naruto asked, looking up at the jounin.

“Hai.”  Kakashi said sadly.

“W…what do you remember?”  Naruto asked, suddenly a bit fearful.

“Everything, Naruto.  Did we win the war?”  Kakashi asked neutrally.

Naruto nodded.  “We did.  About three months after you landed here.”

Kakashi stiffened.  He stood.  “Naruto what Kurama said is correct.  I am cursed.  I cannot be with you…I will curse you and destroy your life.”  Leaving quietly, the door clicked shut in the silent room.

()()()

Naruto sat blinking at the closed door.  “KURAMA!!!!!”  Naruto bellowed at the top of his lungs.  As the fox walked out nonchalantly, Naruto lunged at him with a speed that surprised even the fox.  As Naruto had him pinned down, glaring at the demon, he started yelling.  “Why?  Why Kurama?  I finally have what I’ve wanted…and what you’ve known I’ve wanted…for at least ten years…and you push him away?  Why?”  The rage boiled off Naruto.  Sakura peeked out at the living room, fully expecting to see the red cloak of the nine tails envelop Naruto, much as it did when they were younger and Orochimaru taunted Naruto about Sasuke.  Rubbing her arm unconsciously where Naruto had hurt her, she shivered.  Sasuke pulled her close, stepping both of them to the archway to watch the battle to come.

Kurama stared up at Naruto, his face impassive.  “My reasons are my own.”

Naruto stared incredulously at the fox for several minutes.  “Get the fuck away from me.  I don’t ever want to see you again.”  Naruto stated, getting off Kurama.  Heading for the door, Naruto started to put on his shoes.

“Be careful what you say, brat…I’m the only one who can get you home.”  Kurama seethed, anger permeating from him as well.

“Then leave.  Take Sakura and Sasuke and fucking leave.  I’m serious when I say I don’t ever want to see you again.”  As the door clicked, Sakura’s green eyes looked up at Sasuke’s coal black ones in alarm.

“Don’t worry, I’d never leave you two here.”  Standing up and brushing himself off, Kurama went through the hallway and into his room.

()()()

Having just regained his memory beyond a year ago meant Kakashi had forgot the necessity to lie to Naruto to keep him from his goal.  Kakashi thought that when he told Naruto he could no longer see him that would be that.  Walking into his apartment, Kakashi slipped off his shoes.  He felt numb, he really did.  Walking mutely into his lonely apartment, Kakashi started a fire in the fireplace, absently pushing the logs around.  He went over to the bar, pouring a glass of whiskey as he sat down on his couch.  Sipping the whiskey, Kakashi stared at the shadows dancing along the wall, miniature shadows in battle with each other.

 _Battle…war…_ Kakashi’s mind rewound over his life, playing significant events, trying to fill in the blanks of the somewhat still misty haze of his strengthening memory.  He did not realize until now just how significant Naruto had been in it.  He wasn’t sure when he fell in love with Naruto, but he had.   Suddenly, a knock on the door dissipated the mist.  Sighing, he sat his empty whiskey glass down and stood up, going to the door.  Opening it, he was surprised to see Naruto standing there.

“Kakashi-sensei, can I come in, please?  I need to explain about Kurama.”  Naruto started.  Kakashi simply took a step back to allow Naruto entrance.  Naruto came up and tugged Kakashi to him.  Looking up that inch Kakashi had on him into those dark eyes, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi and hugged him tightly.  Kakashi was stiff for a bit, but then gave in and hugged Naruto back.  “Kurama is bat shit crazy.”  Naruto whispered into the sweatered chest.  “But you seem to be forgetting something, Kakashi.  I’m an adult.  It is my life.  I should get a say in this too.”  Leaning up, Naruto captured Kakashi’s lips in a kiss.  As Kakashi whimpered, pulling Naruto closer, he deepened the kiss shortly before pulling away.

“Naruto….no.  I can’t.  I can’t do that to you.”  Kakashi pulled out of Naruto’s grasp.  Turning away, he said quietly, “Please.  Just leave.”

Naruto frowned.  Kakashi went over and poured another glass of whiskey, sitting down at the couch, his back to Naruto.  “No.”  Naruto said quietly after several minutes, but with determination.  Coming around to the front of the couch, he knelt down, putting a hand on Kakashi’s knee.  “You’re interested in me.  And I …love you.  I’m not letting this curse business stop us.  You were interested in me until you remembered our past.  So tell me, are you not interested in me now because of something I did in our past, or because of this cursed bullshit?  Because if it is because of me, fine, I can accept that.  I’ve screwed up lots of stuff.  But if it is because of this cursed business, I’m not buying it.  I know your past, we’ve dealt with it on the battlefield.  I don’t care.  I love you; my only driving force for the last year has been you.  So tell me…is it you or me?”

Kakashi looked down at those blue eyes.  Frowning, Kakashi finished the next glass.  “It’s me.”

“Then I won’t give up.”  Naruto said, leaning up and capturing Kakashi’s lips in a kiss.  Leaning back, Naruto smiled.  “So, where do you want to go tonight?”

()()()

Kurama lay there in the dark, writhing in pain.  Sitting up, panting, he glared at the window.  “You’re succeeding.”  The disembodied voice said approvingly to Kurama, the pale eyes glowing slightly in the opened window, no other evidence of any sentient being to be seen.

“Fuck you.”  Kurama spat, holding his gut as the pain crawled through him again.  “I’m not giving him to you.”

“You will.  You are evil; always have been; always will be.  Besides, Naruto is too stubborn not to fall into the trap you’ve started.  You will deliver him to me on a silver platter…”  The voice took on a menacing tone.

Lunging at the window, the voice disappeared, as did the eyes.  Looking around, Kurama hissed in pain and crawled back to bed.  “I’m not evil…I’m not.”  As he drifted back to sleep, Kurama hugged himself.

 


End file.
